


Reliving High-school (Male!M'gann)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [21]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Big Brothers, Childhood Friends, Cute, Cute Garfield Logan, F/M, High School, Joyful, Little Brothers, Male M'gann M'orzz, Rain, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - can you write a cute Milo Morse (male M'gann M'orzz) x green Martian! Reader oneshot, where Reader is reunited with her childhood best friend?





	Reliving High-school (Male!M'gann)

I opened my eye's from sleeping groaning I yawned. I got dressed I went out for a walk. It started raining crap! I ran into a store. I shook the chill away realizing I walked into a restaurant and not a store. Well might as well get something to eat. 

"Aww come on, Milo leave me alone" 

"you like her! You want to kiss her" 

I saw Milo! Garfield I smiled they looked at me shocked 

"ah karma! Big bro" Garfield said 

"Y-Y/N"

"long time no see, Milo hey, Garfield"

"hey, Y/N" Garfield said 

"yeah.. So how are you doing I haven't seen you since.." Milo lost of word's 

"High-school. You two can join me I'd love the company" 

"yeah sure" 

They sat with me a long awkward silence. Garfield, hit Milo he cleared his throat 

"so uh Y/N what have you been up to?" 

Garfield face planted I laughed 

"after High-school I went to college I just graduated last week looking for a job right now. You?" 

"Milo, almost went to see you and ask you out when he heard you moved here" Garfield said grinning 

"Garfield!" Milo said

"well I'll give you my number to call me when your free. I know you stay busy"

"uh yeah that'd be great" he said

I wrote my number on a napkin giving it to, Milo. He smiled and looked at me

"hello, Milo! Y/N!" Garfield said

Garfield waved his hand in front of our faces. We both looked at Garfield noticing the waitress

"oh sorry we weren't paying attention" Milo said laughing nervously 

We ordered our food and drinks

"so, Gar what's this girl I hear about?" I asked 

"she's no one important" he said irritated 

Milo snorted I haven't heard that in a long time

"whatever you say lil' bro" 

Moments later we stood by the door about to go our separate ways 

"so I'll see you guy's soon" I said

"uh duh no way Milo can stay away from you for more than a day" Garfield said 

I chuckled and hugged Garfield I hesitated and hugged Milo. I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek he instantly blushed. I smiled bushing as well reliving High-school again.

"I'll uh call you tonight" he said nervous 

"tonight sounds great" 

I walked out I took a deep breath. Feeling like I just got asked to the prom. I laughed at myself and went home


End file.
